


Your New Plaything

by therecognitionscene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin Moran  couldn't help but feel jealous of his twin's relationship with their boss. Until, that is, he's gifted with a man who looks just like Jim Moriarty. </p>
<p>Basically the development of Richard Brook and Severin Moran's relationship. Awwyea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present For You

“Don't look so grumpy over there, sourpuss,” Jim teased with a giggle. “Pouting is for children.”

Severin Moran simply scowled at his boss, swallowing down a long string of very creative and explicit swear words that threatened to burst out of him. He finally managed a terse, “I'm not pouting, Sir.” Though that sounded childish and surly even to his own ears.

“You are too pouting, you fucker,” Sebastian chimed in. The other Moran twin was currently sitting in Jim's seat behind the dark rosewood desk with the small Irish criminal snuggled up nice and cozy in his lap, nipping harshly at whatever exposed skin he could reach. Sebastian looked smug, pleased with himself and the situation, and he gave Severin a cheeky wink. “I know you, Rin. And that's the face you always made when you were jealous of me. Remember when I got that be-be gun for Christmas? S'exactly how you looked then, too.”

Severin met Sebastian's gaze with a steely, hard look, but stayed quiet. Saying anything now, in front of his fucking genius of a boss, would only give more of his thoughts away. 

He _was_ jealous. Beyond jealous. When the Moran twins had signed on to work for Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal, it had been made clear to them that they were to take no lovers, be they one night stands or long terms, it didn't matter. They were allowed nothing.

That had been just fine, they had agreed. Both men were self-sufficient and could survive on a healthy diet of wanking. And besides, if they really got rowdy, they could always fuck each other. That wasn't new territory for them in the slightest.

But it hadn't been long before Sebastian had started to grow cozy with their maniacal boss. It was nothing like a typical relationship: when they 'cuddled', it wasn't because Jim was feeling needy, it was because Jim was feeling possessive and wanted to dominate Sebastian's time fully. The two of them would kiss and grope and fuck their brains out, sometimes right in front of Severin, but he was never invited to join in on the fun.

And after awhile, it had grown to bother him. His hand could get the job done, but he missed the touch of another person, the warmth of a mouth or a hole. Hell, he even missed the post-coital cuddling. Sebastian was kept busy by Jim, had even moved into the same room as him, and Severin was left to himself.

Fuck that.

“Oooooo, Bastian, look. I think Rinny-Rin is getting even more jealous. Shame, don't you think? Pouty boys don't get presents, and don't you think he would have loved what I was going to give him?”

Jim and Sebastian shared knowing looks, and identical crooked smiles cracked on their faces.

“Think he _would_ have loved it, actually. Too bad he's being a little mopey prick.”

Severin almost scowled, but he caught himself before his features could twist. “What are you two going on about?” 

“Well, Rin, I noticed how pathetic you've been looking these past few weeks or so. So jealous of Sebby and me. I decided to do something about it.” Jim sat up in Sebastian's lap with an excited gleam to his dark eyes. Sebastian gave his twin a wink and turned an expectant eye on the door as Jim called out, “Come in now, love.”

When the door opened, Severin almost cried out in surprise. There, in the threshold of Jim's office, was another Jim. Another. Fucking. Jim. Same height, same build, same hair, same pale skin, same eyes-- No, scratch that, the eyes were different. Softer, warmer, and nervous. The eyes of a startled deer. 

God, he was beautiful.

“Uh, he—hello.” The second Jim's voice was softer, too, timid and more lyrical. “Is this him, Jim? He does look just like you, Bastian. Course, you are twins, so that makes sense, obviously..” The newcomer broke off into a nervous laugh, wringing his hands together as Jim stood up and flounced over to him.

“Severin, my pet, this is your present. Come over and say hello.”

Sev did as he was told, standing up and walking over to stand between the two dark-haired men. The second Jim stared up at him, eyes wide but more curious than frightened.

“Hello, Severin. My name's Richard Brook. Moriarty, technically, but, well, I'm an actor. Stage name and all.”

A smile spread slowly across Severin's face as he gazed down at Richard. _His_ Richard, apparently. 

“Hello Richard. You can call me Rin.”


	2. Let's Make a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian make a friendly bet on Rich and Severin's relationship.

“But what if I don't like him, Jim?”

“Mmm, it doesn't really make a difference, Richie dear. You're going to be with him whether you want to or not.” Jim smiled down at his twin where the gentle man lay in his arms, the bedsheets in a mess around them. They were still hot and sweating from their recent activities; Richard was still shaking slightly from his orgasm, for Christ's sake, but he felt the warm after-glow start to seep from his body as the two brothers discussed Rich's future.

He had never really enjoyed much freedom under Jim's rule, the younger Moriarty twin. Not that he was complaining or anything, of course not: Jim took care of him, provided for him, and only asked for a bit of control over Richard's life in return. Richard was more than willing to give that sort of control to his brother, who was so much smarter than him, and bolder, and who always seemed to know what to do. And so far, things had gone well for Rich. He was protected by Jim and Sebastian, given his own flat that he didn't even need to pay for, and was even allowed to pursue his dream of being an actor.

No, he wasn't complaining... But now Jim was telling him that he was going to be given to someone, and Richard couldn't quite quell the fear that was starting to rise in his body.

“I thought I was yours though, Jimmy, I thought you wanted me. Did I do something wrong? I don't want to be with anybody else.”

Jim shushed him with as gentle a smile as was possible for the consulting criminal. “Baby, I still want you. You'll still be mine. But there's someone else who could use you in their lives, and I've been meaning to reward him for his good work soon, anyways.”

A small rush of hope flooded Rich's heart. Did Jim mean... Sebastian? Was he going to be allowed to be with that beautiful man, a trained killer who somehow always had a smile and a teasing joke for the quiet man?

“So-- So this person, he works for you?”

“Mmhhmm. One of my gunmen, quite like Sebastian, actually,” Jim said in an amused tone, like he knew a great secret which Richard would just love.

The lesser twin's heart sank a bit. “Oh... _Like_ Sebastian... What's—What's his name?”

“Severin.”

“Severin...?”

“Severin Moran.”

Richard shifted to look up at Jim with confusion written all over his face. “Severin _Moran_? Is he related to Sebastian?”

Jim nodded, positively gleeful. “They're twins, kitten. Identical twins. Just like me and you.”

Richard's eyes widened in surprise. “Sebastian has a twin? I never knew, Seb's never mentioned him... and you didn't either.” There was a bit of hurt in his soft voice, but he tried to keep his words from sounding too much like an accusation.

“Oh, don't say it like that, Richard. You never needed to know before now.”

Rich grew quiet, turning this new information over in his mind. Identical twin...So he must be handsome, rugged, probably built the same way as Sebastian. Richard had always loved Sebastian's muscles, the way they moved under his clothes. Would this new Moran have the same storm-swept eyes? Would his skin be crisscrossed with scars with thousands of stories behind them?

“Do you think he'll like me, Jim?” Richard asked quietly, but Jim was already starting to drift off, bored with the conversation and sated from their fucking.

“Mmm? Yes, of course he will. Not shut up and go to sleep, baby. You'll meet him soon enough.”

Richard fell asleep with the image of Sebast—Severin smiling at him, reaching a hand out for him, holding him. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_“Severin, my pet, this is your present. Come over and say hello.”_

_Sev did as he was told, standing up and walking over to stand between the two dark-haired men. The second Jim stared up at him, eyes wide but more curious than frightened._

_“Hello, Severin. My name's Richard Brook. Moriarty, technically, but, well, I'm an actor. Stage name and all.”_

_A smile spread slowly across Severin's face as he gazed down at Richard. His Richard, apparently._

_“Hello Richard. You can call me Rin.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Well then,” Jim said smugly as he watched the two men gaze at each other. “I suggest you two head off to the living room and get to know each other a bit better, yes? Bastian and I will stay out of your hair for awhile. Go on, get the hell out.” He pulled the office door open and shooed Rich and Rin out, closing it firmly behind them and leaning against the heavy wood with a triumphant grin on his face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, though he was just as pleased as Jim apparently was. “Get that smug look off your face and get your arse back over here.”

Jim all but bounced back to his sniper and reclaimed his spot on the man's lap, wrapping thin arms around Seb's neck. “I always knew I was a genius, but really, I've outdone myself this time. Rin will stop fucking moping around now, and Richard has his own toy to play with.”

“Way to stay modest, Boss. But you know how Richard is: he's not gonna have a hold on Rin like you do on me. He's way too fuckin' docile for that. It's more like Rin has a new toy.”

Jim rolled his eyes and gave Sebastian _that_ look, the one that made the sniper himself question whether his brain really had been knocked loose by that tiger in India. “Oh Sebby love,” he said in a condescending tone, “Obviously Richard won't exercise his control quite like I do. But give them a few days and Rin will be wrapped so tightly around Rich's little finger that all my dear brother will have to do is get out one or two stuttered words and Severin will be throwing himself around trying to please him.”

Sebastian scoffed. “Yeah fuckin' right. Rin is an ex-soldier and a trained killer; it's in his nature to be dominant, to control people, and with such a soft man like Richard, it'll be easy for him. It's like the natural pecking order, Jim.”

“Power can't always be measured in muscle, Bastian dearest. But if you're so set in your views, how about we make a little wager? If you're right, if Rin is truly the one in charge in, shall we say, three weeks? Then you get a week full of sex, however you want it. You can call all the shots and I--” Jim adopted a coquettish, shy demeanor and blinked large eyes at Sebastian, “--will give in completely to your _dominating_ will.”

The sniper considered for a moment, turning the idea over in his mind as he tried to see how Jim could twist this deal in his own favor. “Hmmm... I like the sound of that... And if you win?”

“ _When_ I win, and honey, you should know by now that I will win, then I'm bringing the costume back out and you have to wear it for a week,” Jim said with a downright evil giggle.

“Mother _fuck_ , I hate the costume. C'mon, Jim, can't you think of anything else? Seriously, anything.”

Jim simply shook his head, biting his lower lip as he grinned.

“Fine. _Fine_. You've got yourself a deal, you fuckin' weirdo.”

They shook hands, Jim almost giddy with anticipation and Sebastian grim-faced.

“But I'm not gonna wear the damn thing outside of the flat.”

“Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Sebby-cakes. I'm sure our clients would _looove_ to see you in a Jessica Rabbit costume.”

“You have the weirdest fuckin' kinks, Boss.”


	3. So You're An Actor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Severin sit down together for the first time.

The door closed behind them, and Severin and Richard were left alone to their future.

Richard could feel the elation that had been coursing through his body only moments ago quickly turn to fear as he hazarded a glance up at the taller man. Without Jim next to him, without Sebastian across the room, without his protectors, what was he? A frightened rabbit, scared of his own shadow, and here he was thrown to a lion. His heart rate began to pick up, hammering against his thin chest.

Severin, for his part, was nervous in his own way. This small man, this gentle soul-- and Sev could already sense it, the frailty in Richard, though there was something else there too, just beneath the surface, indistinguishable for now-- this doe-eyed person was his. How to begin?

“How 'bout we, uh, go have a seat? In the living room. We can talk there. S'probably more comfortable than just standing in the hall...” Sev's voice trailed off as he met Richard's timid gaze. The shy Moriarty twin nodded, and Severin nodded back, and before they could waste much more time standing there awkwardly, Severin cleared his throat and led the way out. 

Richard followed behind after a moment, tugging self-consciously at the hem of his shirt. This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. He was going to make a fool of himself, and then Severin wouldn't want him anymore, and then Jim would be so disappointed in him, and—and—and-- 

“C'mon Rich. You can sit right here. Next to me.” Severin gave Richard a warm smile as he plopped down on the couch, patting the empty space next to him. Richard nodded again, dumbly, trying to think of something clever and witty to say as he took a seat next to the gunman. As usual, he failed miserably. Jim was the clever one; Richard was just, well, Richard. Stupid, worthless Richard.

Severin noticed the way Rich's small body seemed to slump and the anguished look that passed quickly across his delicate features, so fast the other man almost doubted it had ever been there. Something in Sev's chest constricted at that, leaving him surprised and confused and at a loss of what to do. Fuck, he hadn't felt anything like that in years, that tight pain in his heart. The war had hardened him and his brother, left them with few emotions to spare which, in their line of work, was ideal. But within five minutes, five fucking minutes of meeting this timid little deer, Sev was already beginning to feel more human. For Christs' sake, all he wanted to do was sweep Richard up in his arms and kiss away whatever pain he felt. 

“So Richard,” he began, his deep voice breaking the silence between them. “Why don't you tell me about yourself. You're an actor, yea?”

Richard jumped slightly, glancing up from his twisting fingers to stare at Severin. Bad idea. The man did have the same eyes as Sebastian, blue and grey and so very like the ocean that Richard knew he would drown in them if he didn't look away. So he did, dropping his gaze quickly to the collar of Severin's shirt.

“Yes, I'm an actor. Jim lets me go out into the city and find small plays and commercials and those such things to audition for,” Richard responded timidly, his voice just barely above a whisper. Severin was nodding in encouragement though, a smile tugging at his lips, and Richard felt just a hair more at ease. “I'm actually—I'm actually working on a play right now,” he offered.

“Really? That's great! What play is it?” Sev found that infusing his voice with enthusiasm was not that hard: he was genuinely interested in this man, in his life. He scooted a bit closer to Richard and let a hand fall to rest in the space between them.

“It's this small production called Sea Wall. It's fantastic, amazing writing and the story, oh, it's just absolutely heartbreaking. I'm so honored to be in it, really, it's brilliant.” Richard's whole face lit up as he began gushing about his job. He grew animated and lively, his eyes shining, and Severin was startled by the difference. Was this really the same man who couldn't even bring himself to make eye contact not a few moments before?

It brought a grin to his rough face as he sat there listening intently, soaking up everything the other man had to say about the play. Rich talked about the director, how a one-man play was different from normal plays, how Shakespearean productions were his favorite to work on but Sea Wall was a close second, what it felt like to be the only person on stage, about the opening night that was still weeks away but set his heart hammering every time he thought about it.

By the time his voice died down, Richard found himself right next to Severin, their thighs pressed against each other, their gazes locked. Twin smiles graced their faces, but Rich's faltered as he realized he had allowed himself to get lost in the conversation. Well, _his_ conversation: it had been fairly one-sided, Severin only giving small words of encouragement now and then to keep Richard going. He cleared his throat, feeling suddenly awkward and painfully self-conscious.

“That's—That's about it for right now. My life isn't very exciting, I'm afraid.”

Severin shook his head as he reached out to take one of Rich's small hands in his own. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently. “Don't say that, Richard. You're an actor, probably one of the coolest fuckin' jobs in the world. It's absolutely brilliant. I'd love to come see this play, by the way. Think you could score me some tickets for opening night?” he asked, winking down at Richard with a grin.

Rich could feel a bit of a blush rising to his cheeks. Sev's hand felt rough, scuffed up by years of wielding guns, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was rather nice, actually. Very nice. Amazing. Wonderful. It felt easy and natural and most importantly, equal. When Jim held his hand, Richard always knew that it was just another way for his twin to control him. It was comforting in its own way, but Severin's hand in his was something that he had never known he needed but couldn't imagining living without now. He gazed at their locked fingers for a moment before dragging his eyes back up to Sev's face.

“I could get you some tickets. But you don't have to come to the play if you don't want to. Really. Jim and Sebastian never come, and I don't want to make you sit through it. You might find it boring. It's nothing like the jobs you and Sebastian do.”

“Pfff, yea, cause sittin' on a roof for a full day freezing your bollocks off is a blast. I wanta go, Rich. Really. Fuck knows I could use a quiet night at a play, and you have to be a pretty damn amazing actor to get the role in a one-man play. So I'm sure it'll be great. Long as I can get a backstage pass for after the show. I do know the star, after all.”

Richard giggled, “I suppose I could sneak you in. You'll need to bring me flowers, though. I love tiger lilies. And chocolates wouldn't hurt either.”

Severin pulled a shocked face, mouth falling open. “Wait, are you suggesting I _bribe_ you? And I thought your brother was the criminal of the family! Fuck, look at you, Richie. Well, alright then. Flowers and chocolates. But if you want a fancy box of candies and not some shite knock-off stuff, then I think I should get a bit more out of the deal, don't you think? S'only fair. How about you let me take you out to dinner after, too?”

“Hmmmm... I think that sounds alright. You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Moran.”

They were _flirting_ with each other, actually flirting, laughing and smiling and completely forgetting that they weren't normal blokes on a first date, that they weren't free. Richard's whole body felt light and warm as Severin leaned against him, as their breath mingled and his next giggle was cut off by the slide of their lips, quick and chaste and--

“ _Oh_ ,” Richard breathed out, the flush on his face deepening. Severin's cheeks were slightly rosy too, and Richard was vaguely aware of how very beautiful the other man looked right then: he was too distracted by the way he was leaning back in for another kiss, a very bold move for timid little Richie, and the way Sev's free hand came up to gently cup the back of his neck.

The moment was destroyed by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Richard jumped away from Severin as if lightning had struck them, startled and embarrassed as he looked up to the doorway to see Jim and Sebastian standing there. The criminal had a smug look on his face, and the sniper was grinning like an idiot, and when Richard glanced sideways at Severin, the other Moran was still flushed and only seemed to have eyes for him. Rich's heart fluttered at that, but he fought down the feeling as he refocused on Jim.

“We were just ge—getting to know each other a bit. Umm, do you need me, Jim?”

“No, no, kitten. I don't need you right now. Anyways, you seemed like you were pretty busy with Rinny-Rin there. How's he taste, Richie? I haven't sampled him myself, but I expect he tastes quite delicious, if he's anything like Bastian.”

They all grinned and laughed at that, all except Richard who simply dropped his eyes to the floor and tugged the collar of his jumper over his chin. “Ignore 'im, Richard. He's just being a prick,” Seb said, smacking Jim's arse impudently. 

“Do that again, Basher, and I'll have your balls chopped off and hung on my wall.” Jim smiled up at his right-hand man before turning back to Severin and Richard. “I hate to break up this lovely date of yours, Severin, but I need you and Bastian to head out for a job. Collect your toys and get on it.” With that, Jim turned back towards his office, leaving the twins and Richard alone. 

“I've already grabbed the shite we'll need, Rin. Just meet me down by the car, alright?” Seb gave them a wink, and then he too disappeared, heading out the front door.

Severin sighed loudly, but he reclaimed Rich's hand and gave the man a smile. “Gotta get back to work now. The guy I work for is a real arse, always works me to the bone,” he teased with a wink.

Richard nodded and gave Severin's hand a small squeeze. “Alright. I have rehearsal later, and then I'll be going back to my flat, but this was-- this was nice.”

“It _was_ pretty damn nice. I'll get your number from Seb, ok? Texting is the easiest way for me to stay in touch when out on a job.”

“Alright. I'll keep my phone on me.” And with that, Richard's smile was back, and it was the most beautiful damn thing Severin had ever seen. He leaned in for one more quick kiss, which Rich gave eagerly, before pulling away and standing up. “I want to see you again soon, Richard.”

“I'd-- I'd like that, Rin. Very much.”

“Perfect. Sounds like we have ourselves a date then.”


	4. The Yummiest Strawberry Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severin and Rich get together.

“I thought you said this was gonna be an easy fuckin' job.”

Severin turned an accusing glare towards his twin, watching as Sebastian rolled a dead Albanian onto his back and began stripping the poor sod of his valuables. “Yeah, well, no one expects the Albanian Inquisition, do they?” Seb shot back, grimacing at the blood pooling under his shoes. “Fuckin' bastard's bleedin' everywhere. Jim's gonna be pissed, he had these shoes custom-made for me. Told me he'd gut me if I ruined 'em...” With a muttered oath, he tugged his blade from the Albanian's throat and wiped it clean on the man's suit jacket.

“There weren't supposed to be this many of 'em, Bastian. We were only supposed to take care of that fuckin' pig Pasha and maybe one or two of his goons. Not a whole squad of trained bodyguards.” Rin set about dragging the rest of the bodies to the center of the room, grunting and cursing each and every one of the corpses. 

There were seven bodies in total. Sebastian had been able to take down two with his gun when their position had first been given away, and Severin had felled one with a nicely aimed headshot. The other four had rushed the two twins, and there had been a moment in the skirmish when Severin had honestly thought they might not make it back to London alive. But in the end, Sebastian and Severin were able to overcome the remaining assailants and take them down. They were both covered in scratches and bruises by the end of it, and Severin was sure he had a broken rib or two, but the Albanian diplomat-turned-underground drug king, Pasha, lay dead in a room down the hall and his henchman lay at their feet. Mission accomplished.

“You've called the clean-up squad, right? I've never worked with them, but Jim always says that all his teams are up to par. They had better fuckin' be, is all I'm saying. I don't much fancy having Jim tear me a new one because of a faulty Albanian cleaning crew,” Sebastian said as he helped his twin finish dragging the dead to the pile.

“Yeah, course I called 'em. They should be here soon, and then we're getting' out of here, right? I didn't know this damn trip was gonna take more than a few days, and a week in Albania is more than I ever could have wanted.” 

Sebastian glanced sideways at his brother, a knowing grin on his face. “Drop the act, Rin. I know you just wanta get back to Rich. It's alright, you don't have to look so indignant, Jesus. I want to get back to Jim just as much. So calm your tits, yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Severin murmured, dropping to a crouch and pulling his kit bag off his shoulder, rummaging through it so he didn't have to look at Sebastian. Truth was, he did want to get back to Richard. He had only really just met the man a week earlier, and already he felt attached. Fuck, if he had known they were going to be on the mission for a week, he would have kissed Richard longer, deeper, held him a bit closer before he had left. He pulled out his phone from the bag and clicked it open, scrolling through the last few messages of their conversation.

_You know, you're pretty fucking cute with a blush on your cheeks. SvM_

_Oh, shush, I bet you say that to all the men you snog. RB_

_Nope. Just you. You're special. SvM_

_Well, thanks, Rin. Hope the mission is going well. RB_

_Rehearsal went terribly tonight. I was so nervous I forgot all my lines. RB_

_I miss you. Is that stupid of me to say? I'm sorry, I know we've only just met. It is stupid. I'm sorry. RB_

_Jim says you and Sebastian will be a few days longer on your job. Hope all is well. RB_

He had meant to text the younger Moriarty twin back, but the job had gotten hectic in the last couple of days as they tailed Pasha and made their plans. But now everything was settled, and once the trash was swept up, they could go back home. Rin tucked his phone into his trouser pocket before straightening back up, pointedly avoiding meeting Sebastian's grin. “C'mon, let's go wait in the hall. I'm sick of lookin' at these fuckers,” he said, aiming a kick at one of the bodies.

The two brothers made their way into the hallway and slouched against a wall, lapsing into a tired silence as they waited for the clean up crew to get there. Jim and Richard were expecting them, and they were eager to get home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Richard was near-tears once again. Rehearsals had only gotten worse since that first bad session a few days before. He was nervous, strung-up, and left with knots in his stomach each time he set foot on that stage. When he opened his mouth to get out his lines, nothing came out, no matter how hard he tried to focus. At first, his director had been understanding and patient. Stage-fright, he called it. That's all. Everyone gets it. Just breathe and focus, Richard.

By the third bad rehearsal, his director had given up on getting Richard to work on his lines, and instead had the dark-haired actor focus on his stage directions. 'Next week, Rich, next week'. 

At the end of the night, Richard was sitting alone in his dressing room, sniffling and staring down at his script. He missed Severin. He wanted Severin. And he felt so stupid for it. They were practically strangers, after all, but he wanted to see that rough, handsome face smiling at him again. He brought his hands up and rubbed roughly at his eyes, trying to stave off the tears.

“Ya know, it's not really fair of you to get all teary when I can't be there to wipe 'em away.”

Richard jumped in his seat and whipped around, letting out a small shout of joy when he saw Severin standing in the doorway, a bouquet of flowers in one hand. He had a black eye and several nasty cuts on his cheeks and neck, but his smile was just as bright as Richard remembered it. “Rin! I didn't know you were back! I missed you so much,” he cried as he all but ran across the room to throw his arms around Severin's solid body. 

The taller man grunted, wincing as Rich inadvertently squeezed his broken rib, but he wrapped an arm around Rich's small body and hugged him close. “I missed you too, Richie. Fuck, I missed you a lot,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to the top of Richard's head. “I just got back a few hours ago. Had to give Jim the mission report with Bastian, and when I found out you were at rehearsal, I decided to come surprise you. I meant to text you throughout the week, but... Things didn't go as smoothly as we wanted them to. Sorry 'bout that, Rich.”

Richard shook his head enthusiastically, looking up at Severin with a smile on his face and unshed tears in the corners of his eyes. “No, it's alright! I knew you'd be busy with everything. I'm just glad you're ok. Well, mostly ok...” He brought a hand up to trace a finger gently along a healing cut under Severin's jaw, a worried look crossing his face.

“Naw, I'm fine, Rich, really. These are nothin'. I've had worse, trust me. But...” He stepped back from Richard and presented the bouquet of bright orange tiger lilies with a flourish. “These are for you. You said you liked this kind, right?”

Richard's heart swelled in his chest as he took the bouquet from Severin and brought it up to his nose, breathing in the sweet scent. “Oh, Rin, they're lovely. Thank you, thank you so much.” As they smiled at each other, it was easy for Richard to forget that Severin was a trained killer, that he had murdered men in the past week while he himself had been doing nothing more than practicing for a play. They were completely different, rough and smooth, bold and shy, but somehow they both knew that they were meant to fit together.

“What do you say we get out of here, Rich? Jim said he wanted to talk to us, but on the way back we can get ice cream or somethin'. Whatever you want.”

Richard had to bite his lower lip to hold in his glee. “Alright, let me just gather up my things.”

“Want me to hold the flowers for you?”

“No, it's alright. I sort of... Want to hold onto them. Just give me half a mo'.” He turned around and hurried back to the table, holding the bouquet in one arm as he worked his coat on, transferring them to his jacketed arm so that he wouldn't have to put them down. He grabbed his satchel, tucking his script back into it, and turned towards Severin with a grin. “Ready! I know this great little shop a block or so from here. They have the yummiest strawberry ice cream, I get it sometimes after rehearsals. We could go there!”

“Sounds good, Richie. Sounds perfect, actually.” He slid Rich's bag off his slim shoulder and hoisted it onto his own, offering an arm out for Richard to hook his own through.

There was a bit of blood staining the collar of Severin's shirt, leftover from the men he and Sebastian had slaughtered not more than a couple days ago, but as Richard gazed up at him with a smile as they walked out of the dressing room, he didn't even notice it.


	5. A Place of Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severin and Richard learn that they're getting a place of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING. I am so sorry about that, lovelies. But, as you can tell, we are building up to some action in the next chapter! So stay tuned, you beautiful people.

In all honesty, it was far too chilly for ice cream. The wind was biting and there were even a few snowflakes falling from the darkened sky. But as Richard walked down the busy street, surrounded by the sights and sounds of night-time London with his arm hooked firmly through Severin's, the cold of the air didn't reach him. All there was was the sweet, pleasant chill of the pink ice cream on his tongue and the warmth of Severin's body next to his. 

“Oy, quit hoggin' the ice cream,” Severin teased with a grin. Richard let out a small giggle as he passed the cone back over to Rin, watching with a smile as Severin licked at the cone. It was cute, really: Richard had offered to pay for the treat, but Severin had brushed the suggestion off and pulled out his own wallet, ordering a cone with a couple extra scoops of strawberry ice cream on it. “We can share, if that's alright,” he'd said, and Richard had been more than pleased with the prospect. It seemed like something a real couple would do. His cheeks had blushed a bit as he had taken the ice cream from the nice young lady behind the shop counter, Severin's arm wrapped around his waist for the time being, but the employee- Jessica, that was what her name tag read-- had smiled happily at him before they left. Maybe they did look like a couple...

Well, Richard certainly felt like they were as they walked down the sidewalk, swapping the cold dessert back and forth and laughing as it started to melt on to Severin's hand. The people who passed by them stared, some more openly than others, at Severin's wounds and their linked arm and the obvious glint of adoration in Richard's eyes. But the two men didn't even notice, so wrapped up in each other. 

By the time they reached the main flat where Jim and the Morans lived, the ice cream was gone and both Richard and Severin had sticky faces. They paused just outside the door to the building to share a sweet kiss, Richard rising up on his tippy-toes so Severin didn't have to bend so far down.

They wore similar smiles when they finally stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse flat. Richard slipped his shoes off, placing them neatly on the mat by the door, and hung his coat up in the closet; Severin, on the other hand, unlaced his boots and threw them next to Richard's, letting his coat fall to the floor in a pile. “Want some tea, Rich?” Severin asked as they moved further into the flat and into the kitchen. 

“Yes please, that would be lovely.” Richard took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, swinging his feet a bit as he watched Severin pull out an old fashioned kettle and a couple mugs.

“What kind would you like? We've got Earl Grey, uh, vanilla chai, roo-- how do you say this? Rooibos? I dunno, this one is Jim's. Sebastian likes oolong, we've got some of that... Got some herbal shit, too, but I always think that tastes like grass...”

“The chai would be lovely, thank you,” Richard said with a giggle. 

“Right away, Richie my dear.” With the water coming to a boil in the kettle and the tea bags set in the mugs, Severin made his way over to Richard. The small Moriarty twin looked up at the blonde, smiling shyly. 

They were alone, hidden from the bustling world outside, without distractions, without Jim or Sebastian hovering nearby. Richard had been dying to have this sort of time with Severin again, but he hadn't had the chance to get used to it yet, get fully comfortable with it. There was a bit of nervousness in his belly as Severin stood over him, his hand falling to rest on Richard's shoulder. 

Richard thought that Severin was going to kiss him again, maybe a bit deeper this time, and he opened his mouth slightly in preparation as the criminal leaned down towards him. But Severin just grinned and pressed a kiss to Rich's cheek instead, leaving the gentler man blushing furiously at the teasing. “Keep an eye on the tea, will you, Rich? I need to go let Jim know we're back; he wants to talk to us.”

Richard could only nod, pulling a laugh from Severin as the man walked out of the kitchen. He pulled in a deep breath when he was alone, rubbing a hand along his cheek and feeling the days-old stubble that he had let accumulate. He needed a shave. A shave and a hot shower. That's what he would do when he got back to his flat. Unless...

Would he be going home alone? Or would Severin want to come? Normally that would be far too forward for Richard, spending the night together after just two dates. But this was different. He was Severin's, as long as the ex-soldier wanted him, and Richard wasn't sure if he would be able to refuse Rin's wishes. He hadn't had much choice in the whole matter up to that point anyways, and he highly doubted that Jim would be pleased with him refusing to obey the man. Truth be told, though, Richard wasn't sure if he'd _want_ to refuse Severin. 

Richard had only ever slept with Jim, though he'd often fantasized about Sebastian touching him. But now he had Severin, an identical copy of Sebastian, with his large hands that felt so nice in his own. As he sat there, the kettle starting to boil over, Richard tried to imagine how one of those hands would feel pressed to his chest, sliding down his stomach to brush against his thighs and wrap around his--

“You gonna get the kettle anytime soon, Richie?”

Richard snapped out of his daydream at the sound of Severin's voice, whipping around to see the man standing in the doorway with Jim and Sebastian behind him. “I—I was just about to—to grab it, I'm sorry, I was just--”

Jim ran his eyes over his twin as the poor lamb hurried to his feet, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. “Richard here was just a little caught up in a fantasy, it seems,” he drawled. 

Rich whipped his head around to stare at Jim in fear, so scared that his genius of a twin would go on and expose him. But Jim simply winked at Severin, smirked at Richard, and took a seat. Sebastian followed, shrugging his shoulders at Severin when the younger Moran twin shot him a questioning gaze. “Pour all of us some tea, Richard,” Jim ordered.

Richard obliged, grabbing out two more mugs and serving Jim and Sebastian with the help of Severin. When all four of them had a steaming mug of tea in front of them, Jim cleared his throat.

“Now that you two have had a bit of time together, I figured it was time to move you two into a place of your own. Richard, your flat is far too small for the both of you, and I don't want to have you two here in this flat when you first fuck.”

Richard choked on his tea, and Severin scowled at Sebastian's grin.

“I bought out the apartment right under this one. It's the same size, and close enough to ours that I won't have any trouble getting in touch with either of you. I'm having a team move your belongings there tomorrow, Richard; yours as well, Severin. The master bedroom, however, is already set up, and you'll be spending the night there tonight.” Jim swirled his tea around in his cup, taking a small sip before setting it down and standing up. “Sebastian, you and I have some work to finish. You two--” he motioned at Severin and Richard. “--Head downstairs and get settled a bit.”

Sebastian drained the rest of his mug, clapped Severin on the shoulder, winked at Richard, and followed Jim out of the kitchen.

An awkward silence fell over the two men as they sat there staring at each other. Severin was the first to break the quiet, grabbing up the empty mugs and bringing them to the sink as he said, “Listen, Rich, uh... I know that was an order from Jim, but... If you don't feel comfortable with this, I can walk you back to your old flat and you can spend the night there. I don't want you to feel... Pressured, even from Jim.”

Richard stared at Severin's back and all the fear he had felt at Jim's declaration seemed to wash away. Severin cared. “I think-- I think I'd be ok with it, actually... As long as you are.” He quietly padded up to the man, setting his own mug on the counter and tentatively laying a hand on Severin's shoulder. When the blonde turned to face him, Richard cupped his strong jaw and smiled up at him. “I want to give it a try.”

Severin covered Rich's hand with his own, returning the smile. “Alright then. We'll try it. Take it nice and slow. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”


	6. This Is Going To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Severin spend the first night in their new flat.

Their new flat was lovely, Richard thought, even though it was largely empty at the moment. He stood in the center of the living room, looking at the barren walls and empty spaces and picturing just how he'd like to decorate it, what colors he'd like for paint, what pictures he would hang on the walls. Hopefully he and Severin had similar tastes in décor; if nothing else, Richard at least hoped that the younger Moran twin didn't share Jim's love of the modern and eclectic. 

Severin, after doing a quick walk through of the flat-- partially for his own curiosity, partially to satisfy the soldier in him that demanded a perimeter sweep-- returned to the living room to stand by Richard, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. The little dark-haired man beside him had a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth and restless hands twitching by his sides. Severin grinned. “Eager to get to work on this place? Got some ideas thrumming through that mind of yours?”

Richard nodded, turning to look up at Severin. “I—I have some ideas, yes... We can talk about it in the next few days. Get to work on making it feel like home, since-- Well, since it is home now.”

Severin snorted, slinging an arm over Richard's shoulders. “I don't much care what you want to do with the place, Rich. Long as you don't go the same way as your brother. Have you seen that new statue he bought? Fucking hell, it's like Salvador Dali's workshop threw up in the hallway.”

Rich giggled at that, though he clapped a hand over his mouth almost immediately. “We shouldn't make fun of Jimmy's tastes,” he said, though he was still biting at his lower lip to stave off a grin. “He just likes different things, is all.”

“Different is one way of puttin' it, I suppose.” The older man looked down at Richard and for just a moment he was struck by the position they were in: forced together by a certifiable psychopath, given no say in their future or their lives. But then Richard moved in to wrap his arms around Severin's bigger frame and the troubling thoughts disappeared. Richard was all that mattered, his warm body and soft smile and his trust in the younger Moran twin. “C'mon, let's check out the rest of it,” he said, smiling down at the smaller man.

The remainder of the flat was just as nice as the living room. The kitchen was spacious and outfitted with all the latest appliances, which pleased Richard to no end:“I love baking,” he admitted as he stared lovingly at an overly high-tech mixing bowl set. The small hallway contained a small guest bathroom with finely tiled floor; a small room that would work just fine for Severin's office/workout room, another that Richard shyly requested to be his art studio, and finally the master bedroom. 

A large bed flanked by two bedside tables was set up in the middle of the room, headboard against the wall, already made up in the finest sheets Severin had ever seen. They were a dark wine red, the comforter on top an even deeper maroon, soft and plushy and sure to keep them nice and warm. A small note rested on the heap of pillows with Jim's elegant writing looping across it: “Just a small house-warming gift. Try not to break the bed frame right away. xxJM”. Richard blushed at that, and even Severin had to clear his throat a bit awkwardly as he pulled open the bedside table's drawer to stash the card away. “Oh, bloody hell,” he groaned as he looked down into the drawer. “Looks like the bed wasn't the only thing your brother got us.”

Richard stared at him quizzically until he peered around the taller man to gaze down into the drawer as well. “Uh... _Oh_....” The drawer was chocked full of sex toys. Richard saw several dildos of varying sizes and textures, a cock ring, nipple clamps, multiple bottles of lubrication, and some toys that he couldn't even identify. If the note had embarrassed him, it was nothing to the blush that now spread across his face, hot and burning. “I-- He-- Well. I suppose this just means that we won't have to—to go shopping anytime soon.”

Severin snorted and broke down laughing as Richard managed a sheepish smile, his cheeks and neck still flushed. “I suppose so,” Rin agreed when he was able to catch his breath. “Guess we'll have to write him a thank you note, huh? He's bein' mighty generous with all this.” He winked at the brunette and slid the drawer closed again, still chuckling a bit as he flopped down onto his back. The mattress was soft, but still firm enough to give enough support to a sleeping body. He stretched his arms above his head with a contented grunt as his spine lengthened and popped. 

Richard stood by the bed, watching Severin with a smile. Rin's tanned skin looked nice against the red of the comforter, and the man had this air of belonging around him, like he fit perfectly into the environment around him. The blonde was already at home in this new flat, Richard realized. Hopefully it wouldn't take him long to get as comfortable with it as Severin was.

“Care to join me, Mr. Moriarty?” Severin propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at Richard, patting the bed next to him. Richard blinked wide eyes for a moment before he gave Rin a small smile and climbed up onto the bed as well. He toed his shoes off before pulling his legs up underneath him, sitting cross-legged next to his boyfriend. Boyfriend? He supposed that that was what Severin was now. They were sharing a flat, after all.

“So, whaddya think? It's pretty nice, I have to say. Plenty of room for all our shit, nice big kitchen for you to work in. There's a connected bathroom through that door over there with a big ol' tub. Think it might even be a jacuzzi tub, which would just be fuckin' awesome. 'm sure we'll be making good use of that in the future.”

Richard listened quietly as Severin rambled on, lulled by the sound of the man's voice and the heat radiating off his body. This was his life now: days and nights with Severin. He was suddenly filled with a radiant happiness as he thought of all their potential, the stories they could make together, the love they could share. Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Severin's lips, silencing the man in mid-sentence. Severin blinked in surprise for only a moment before he was kissing Richard back. A large hand came up to cradle the back of Rich's head as he deepened the kiss slightly, tongue brushing out against sweet pink lips.

It was gentle and sweet and suddenly Richard wanted more. Severin was his now, his for good, and Richard didn't want to take things slow or take his time or build up to anything, not tonight. He wanted to be touched by someone other than his twin, wanted to taste someone else's skin and have someone else's fingerprints bruised onto his body. Severin seemed to sense this impatience and laid down flat on the bed, allowing Richard to move and straddle him. The new position allowed the smaller man to grind down needily against him until he could feel Richard's clothed erection pressing against his own.

It had been awhile since Severin had been with someone other than his own twin and the thrill of having Richard above him, obviously wanting him, was enough to pull a moan from the blonde haired man. Richard broke off from the kiss to stare down at Severin with bright brown eyes. Rin returned the gaze as his hands found and gripped Rich's hips. “Hi, Bunny,” he said breathlessly.

Richard stared for a moment before his face broke into the sweetest smile Severin had ever seen. He ducked his head back down to litter kisses along Rin's jaw and neck as the older man tugged at his shirt until he was able to work it off. Rich helped free him of his and then Severin rolled them over and pressed himself chest-to-chest with his lover.

The contact was wonderful, and Severin knew that he'd need to take the time to properly explore and learn Richard's body, but for right then he knew that what they needed was a quick fix for their aching erections. And so, he propped himself up on his hands, breaking the sweet contact a bit reluctantly so he could reach down between them and undo both of their buttons and zips. “Lube,” he muttered, looking around dumbly until his gaze fell on the bedside table. “Don't move?” 

Richard grinned, “Of course not,” and Severing stood up to shuck off his trousers and pants before fetching out a bottle of the lube Jim had so _graciously_ given to them. He freed Richard of his own remaining clothing before crawling back on top of the smaller man.

The bottle popped as he flipped the lid open, standing on his knees, straddling Richard. Those doe eyes watched him as he poured a generous amount of the slick substance onto his hand and lubed up both of their pricks. With the bottle cast aside, he settled back down on top of his lover, a forearm on the bed near Richard's head bracing him as Severin wrapped his other large hand around their pricks.

Richard gasped at the sensation of slicked skin rubbing against slicked skin as Severin gave the first tentative thrust of his hips. Their hardened pricks slid smoothly over one another and sent tendrils of pleasure coursing through Rich's body. One small hand found the nape of Rin's neck while the other wrapped around the man's shoulder, broad and strong. “Oh—oh my God,” he gasped as the ex-soldier found a steady rhythm. 

Severin grinned down at Richard, mouth open and breath short. “N—never done a bit of frottin' before, Richie? Missing out on a world of good.”

“Apparently,” Richard gasped back, returning the smile only to have it wiped away by a loud and undignified moan. “Rin-- _Jesus_...”

Severin let out a laugh that quickly turned into a shuddering sigh, his head dropping down to his chest as his hips rolled sensuously against Richard's. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, big and small slotting together as they edged closer and closer to completion.

By then Richard was grinding his own hips up as their cocks rubbed and slid. He brought his forehead up to meet Severin's and gazed down at their groins, watching as precome and lube glistened on their reddened skin. Severin's prick was big, bigger than his and Jim's, and for half a moment he considered sliding down between them and taking Rin into his mouth, seeing how much of the thick shaft he could fit between his lips. Jim had trained him well, and he got just as much pleasure giving head as Jim got receiving it. 

But then a particular thrust hit home and Richard's hands turned to claws on Severin as his back arched and his hips jerked. He cried out Severin's name as he came, his cock twitching against Rin's, come shooting hot and thick onto his stomach and dribbling off onto the other man's hand still wrapped around their cocks and holding them in place.

“Oh, holy fuck, Richie,” Severin gasped as he watched the younger man fall apart beneath him. His hips sped up, fucking against Richard's sure-to-be oversensitive prick and his own sticky hand until, with Richard's half-lidded and impossibly warm eyes locked on him, Severin came too with a low grunt of his new lover's name.

Both men stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, sweaty and soiled and so close. Only when Richard's breathing finally calmed down did Severin roll off his lover. The brunette immediately curled up into a small ball and snuggled in close to Rin's side; the blonde laughed, smiling down at the bundle that was Richard. “Hold on, babe. Need to clean us up a bit before you start dozing off.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Richard's head, pulling a pleased hum from the man, before jumping down off the bed. No towels in the flat yet, he thought as he scanned the room, so he swiped up his discarded t-shirt before heading into the connected bathroom. He made sure the water was cool before he soaked the fabric thoroughly, carrying it back out to where Richard lay on the bed, his soft eyes trained on the door and his lover's return.

“Can't wait to have all our shit in here. Then I'll be able to use something other than my clothes to wipe come off of you.” He winked cheekily as Richard rolled his eyes, both men grinning. 

The shirt felt nice and refreshing on his heated, sweaty skin as Severin began to clean Richard off. He stayed silent, simply moving when the other man needed him to and bringing a hand up to cup Rin's cheek. “Thanks, Severin,” he said quietly, and the words were so heavy with meaning that even Richard hadn't known was there.

Severin covered Richard's hand with one of his own and gazed down at the smaller man with adoration. “You'll be the death of me, Richie, I swear,” said Rin, though he was far from complaining. When they were both wiped clean, Rin climbed back into bed and pulled the covers down, beckoning for Richard to join him under the blankets. The two men curled up close together, face-to-face, Richard's hands in Severin's and cradled lovingly to his broad chest.

This was going to work, they both realized as they lay there together talking and kissing until they were too tired to go on. Richard fell asleep first, and Severin was close behind, but not before he had placed one more sweet kiss to Rich's temple.

Yes, this was going to work.


End file.
